The Perfect Weapon
by Dog Demon Princess
Summary: Out of a lab comes the perfect weapon.It has been a dream of scientists to create such a being...even if it means to destroy the life of the test suject.This time, the just may get it right.
1. prolouge

People say that when your reborn all of your burdons lift.People say that all of your problems were made by yourself.Those things are incorrect to one female.Her life was taken away by scientist who had promised her perfection.All that followed was misery.They gave her abilities that would curse her for the rest of her life.They completly took away her mind.She was cursed to become, 'the perfect weapon'

As dawn aproached on a Thursday morning, a naked figure floated in a cylandar tank in the middle of the lab.It, or to be more pricise, she had on an oxigen mask and several stick-on monitors which were located on her back, arms, head, and chest.Several scientists circled around her taking notes and checking the monitors on the base of the tank.Out of the morning calm came a steady beeping sound.The scientists rushed over to the monitors and saw that a heat beat started to form.It started to speed up faster and faster.All of the lab atendants rushed over and fixed the oxigen flow of the mask to match her heart rate.

Slowly, two neon green eyes began to open.As her vision cleared she could see about six scientists staring at her.In the front she could see a woman walking up to the glass with a huge grin.

''Gentlemen...we now have the perfect weapon''she said,not taking her eyes off the woman in the tank.

The scientists cheered, making the test subjects eyes open wide.She studied the female scientist and clenched her fist.The woman outside of the tank smiled and put her hand up to the tank glass.With a blank expression the girl put her hand ontop of the glass also.Anger slowly started to build up inside of her.Meanwhile, in her palms started to split open.All of the scientists started to open bottles of chanpagne in celebration.The girl's eyes started to glow brighter green as the water around her started to boil slightly.The scientists stared at her with their mounts half open.The water started to boil like crazy and reacted to the small amount of chemicals in the water by burning off patches of the girl's skin.The burns healed instantly as she got a raged look on her face.

The lab workers droped their glasses and started to drain the water from the tank.As the water went below her head she riped the oxigen mask off and drew back her arm.She shattered a huge hole in the glass and jumped out.All of the monitors came off of her as her palm split open wider.The boiling liquid hit a bundle of wires and cords making smoke come up.Soon, the sprinklers in the room went of and made a huge hissing sound as it hit the boiling water.

The girl took a step torwards the female scientist but stoped and jumped when theholes in her palm split wide open and a continuos blast of fire came from her hand.It hit everyone and everything to her left and right causing explosions and screams of paine.

The roof colapsed and landed ontop of the scientist.Several others removed the materials off of the woman and started to run.The whole time the girl was slowly walking torwards her.

''Doctor! Come on, we have to leave!''one of the scientists shouted to the woman.

The woman didn't move.She just stood and stared at the aproaching girl with a huge grin on.

''she's perfect...''the woman laughed.

All of a sudden, the peice of ceiling right oover her fell in and burried her in a burrning grave.The girl stoped and frowned.SHe looked over and saw several lab coats and a pair of boots.She walked over and snatched one of the coats and the boots.She quickly sliped them on then headed out of the destroyed lab.Se walked out of the back door into an alley.Her hands were clenched into fists to keep the flames under control.Around her neck was a do tag reading 'Firefly'

three years later at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

''So in order to...''the proffesor stoped and closed his eyes.

''proffesor?'' of of the girls asked as she looked up from her book.

''let's continue this tomorrow students,''he smiled as he rolled out of the room.He soon arived a few doors down in Scott's room.''Scoot,get the others and meet me in to ceribroom''

''is something wrong wrong?''he asked as he stood up from his seat.

''just get the others,''he said with a small smile.He headed to the ceribroom and entered.Minuets,s ater the others came in to see that he was already searching.

''what is it Proffesor?''Orora asked.

The proffesor sat the helmet down and turned around,''you all need to go on a short mission...''


	2. The Arrival

The x-jet sored above the clouds with many questioning passengers.

''I still don't get why we all have to go.Usually you and Storm handle this sort of stuff,''Logan said to Scott.

''Because,''Storm started,''the professor said that if a fight gets started we'll need all the help we can get.''

''All of this for some guy?''Bobby said as he put his arm around Rogue.

Beast sat down the book he was reading and looked at them all,''don't be so quick to judge my friend.This could be a very powerful mutant we're dealing with.''

Everyone just shruged and went back to their previous activities.They landed in a lot a few yards away from a bar.The jet was in cloak mode so they didn't worry much.THey all walked outside and looked around.It was a good thing they were in hteir normal clothes or they might've stood out a little.

Inside the bar a man sat on a bar stool and whistled at the female bartender.''Hey baby, are you on the menu?''

The bartender rolled her eyes and continued to serve the drinks.

''Come on baby! I'm a paying customer!''he said as he slamed his glas down on the table.

''why don't you just buzz off,''she snaped as she turnd to him.

''turn back around.I liked that veiw better,''he smirked.

''Last chance...leave!''she said in a very irritated tone.

''not without some love'n...''he said.

He went to reach for the woman but was interupted by a tap on the shoulder.

''Your in my seat...''a blonde headed woman said.

SHe wore a dog tag that shined in the light,a black sleevless hoodie, and a pair of black low ride jeans.Under the open hoodie was a red midriff spaghetti sleeve shirt.

The group walked in and looked around.

''Now which one is our guy?''Logan asked.

They all shruged and walked back to further into the bar.

''yeah...and what are you going to do about it beautiful?''he said with a smug grin.

The group of mutants stoped when all of the people in the bar got out of the way as a man was slung across the floor.THe man stoped at Scoot's feet and got up with a grunt.He shook off and ran to the blonde haired woman.He drew his fist back and sent it torwards her.Wolverine was about to unsheath his claws but stoped when he watched the woman catch his fist.THe man growled and slung his other fist.SHe caught it also and slowly started to put him back.His heels dug into the ground to keep from giving into the force.The woman pushed him hard and sent him flying back to the wall.He hit it with a bang and slid to the floor, unconcious.None of the barflies interfered.They new MUCH better than that.

The group made their way to the woman who was now siiting at the bar with her feet proped on another stool.

''are you...Firefly?''Storm asked.

''yeah.Who are you?''

Scott looed at her,''we need to talk t you...in private''

Firefly looked at them suspiciously and stood up,''ok...''

She walked to a room in the back that had a black and white TV, an old cot, and a fold up card table with several chairs.

Firefly sat in a chair and proped her feet on the table.

''now what do you want?''

''We come from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.We wanted you to come with us so we could help you.''Storm sat in a reasonable tone.

''whoa,whoa,whoa! Back up. What do you mean in 'gifted'.I ask this because it involves me.Second, help me with what?''Firefly ssaid as she took her feet off the tavle and sat up.

Logan steped up,''let ME refrase that: We come from a school for mutants and we want to help you with your powers''

Firefly's eyes got big,''mutants...you mean like me?...''

''well that depends on if your a mutant or not,''Logan snaped.

Firefly looked at her hand.SHe had her hand the middle of her hand wraped tight with a peice of fire proof metal unterneath.

''will you come with us?'' Rogue asked as she took a step torwards her.

''so...everyone is a mutant?''Firefly asked as she stood up.

''yes...''Bobby said.

''ok.I guess I could check it out..''she said as she looked at her palms once more.

The group smiled,with an exception of Logan's usual smirk.

''get your things and we can go,''Storm said.

Firefly looked around.She grabed a deck of cards and a picture book.SHe put several peices of clothing in a suitcase and walks back over to them.

''ready''she said.

''is that all?''Scott said.

Firefly looked at the ground,''yeah...''

Storm patted Firefly on the back like a friend would do and hey all walked out of the door.They reached the jet where Beast was waiting and walked in.Firefly froze and looked at hank with her eyes the size of saucers.

Hank looked at her with the exact same inpression,'' a female? The way the professor spoke of you, you seemed to have more of a male's characteristics...in powers of cousre.''

Firefly just kept staring,''your blue...''she said in a whisper.

SHe stoped staring when she realized she was being rude and gave a small smile.

''I still didn't get your names''she said.

THey each said their names with a smile(except Logan) and looked at her, waiting.

''I'm Candice...''

''Well Canidce,''Storm said as she started the jet,''about how long have you had your powers''

''well...they gave them to me about...three years ago''

They all looked at her with their mouths half open.

''young lady,did yousay 'gave' them to you?...''Hank said as he stood up,''how?''

Canidce jerked off her dog tag and handed it to him,''this may explain.

Hank read the side that said 'Firefly'.He turned it over and say 'no. 767676 (A.K.A. THE PERFECT WEAPON)'

''I see'' Hank closed his eyes and handed her back the necklace,'they've changed another life for the sake of research...'' he thought.

THey all arived at the school and landed.Canidce was fiddling with her necklace out of nervousness.

''re'ax.Just think of it as a regular school in your hometown,''Bobby said as he exited the jet.

Cnaidce slowly followed all of them and looked up at a huge mansion.

'maybe this wont be so bad...' she thought.

THey walked in and Storm smiled,''I'll take you to your new room...''

SHe walked up about three stories and stoped at a room about four doors away from the stairs.

'I odn't think he'll be back any time soom...'Storm thought as she opened the door.

''just drop off your things and I'll take you to see the professor''Storm said.

Candice layed her cards and picture book on the dresser and tossed her suitcase ont he bed then headed out to the door.THey went back to the first floor and entered an office with 'Prof. Xavier' on the door.

''ah, your back''he said as he wheeled over to them and smiled.

''are you the professor?''Candice asked.

''yes, I am.I'm glad to see you agreed to come''he said

''Professor, this is Candice, or Firefly.SHe doesn't seem to have gotten her powers naturaly.''Storm stated.

Prof. Xavier looked at Candice's hands.

''Is this a result of your gift?''he asked in a calm tone.

''yes sir.It's like...when their uncovered fire keeps shooting out.I've tried to control it but I haven't made a bit of progress.''

Xavier nodded,''Storm, take her to the lab and find her a better way to conceel the fire.Jean should be in there to help you''

Storm nodded and walked out of the room with Candice at her heels.THey entered the lab and saw a red haired woman standing at a couter.SHe was looking into a miroscope but the substance she was looking at was impossible to identify.

''Jean, we have a new student,''Storm said.

Jean looked up and smiled.''So we do.The professor told me about your arrival.I'm afraid we're going to have to run a few...tests.''Jean said,''This is mearly a way to know what your chances of losing control are.He says that we should check you as soon as you arrived because of the intensity of your powers.''

''so there's a chance that she may be over a level three mutant?''Storm ask.

''It is VERY possible,''Jean answered,''Candice, I'll need you to take your coat off''

Candice took her coat off then realized something,'' I never told you my name...''

''I'm telepathic''Jean laughed.

Candice layed on a metal table and shivered from the cold touching her skin so quickly.Jean placed stick on monitors on her head and chest and steped back.

''now...Give us the best demonstration of your powers...''Jean said as she stood by Storm.

Canidce nodded and looked at the ceiling.Her eyes went from dark green to neon green and her body started to glow.Soon her whole body was up in blood red flames back she just layed there like nothing was happening.Jean and Storm looked at her,gaping.Candice blinked and the fire went away.Her eyes went back to their usual dark green also.

''that was amazing..''Jean said.

''I could do better if I was't on a lab table''SHe said.''I can hear and smell really good too.When I'm in the dark it's kinda weired...I only see people but only the outline.Other than that they're just red blobs...oh and I can heal fast''

Canidce spoke as if none of this was strange.Jean walked over and looked through the computer.

''you act as if none of this is out of the ordinary Candice.According to this your temperature was ten times higher than any other mutant's here.Even other Pyroes don't have this characteristic.''Jean said.

Candice sat up and sliped her hoodie back on.

''I guess I'm just one in a million,''Candice said in a 'yeah-right' tone.

''your probably right,''Storm smiled.

''now I need you to point your hand to that screen and take that wrap off your hand.''Jean said as she searcched for sometihng in the cabinet.

Candice did as she was told and a huge blast of fire came out and hit the screen.Jean quickly and carefuly sliped a black fingerless glove on her hand and the fire stoped.THe glove had a red X on the front.THe repeated the prossess again.Canidce admired the gloves and smiled.

''It's almost lights out, you should be getting back to your room.Do you remember the way?''Storm asked.

Candice nodded and headed out of the lab.She made her way back to her room.Right as she reached her door she heared a big 'bamf!' from behind her.SHe jerked around and saw a tall blue man standing there.

''hello''he said.

Candice smiled,''hey.was that you?..''she refered to the loud poof she heared.

''yes zat vas me.I'm sorry if I frightened you,''

''oh no, you didn't.I was just wondering.''

''My name's Kurt, I hope ve can talk tomoorw vut right now it is late''

Canidce smiled,''I'm Candice.See you tomorrow Kurt,''

Kurt bowed and bamfed away in a cloud of black smoke.Candice walked into her room and yawned.SHe changed into a short red spaghetti straped night gown and layed down on the bed.As she relaxed a sharp pain shot through her back but it left as soon as it came.This matress felt so good to her.Of course sleeping on rocks felt better than that cot she had grown used to.Her eyes closed and she was asleep in minuets.

Down stairs a tall brown haired man walked in.

''I guess they all asleep''he said in a cajun accent.

His eyes were totally black except for his red pupils.He wore a brown trench coat and metal boots.He never really stays at the school all the time but a planned on staying a while this time.He made his way upstairs to his room.He yawned and slowly opened the door.His jaw droped and he froze solid.

He walked over to him bed and saw a woman.By the way her chest moved her breathing was steady.It looked as if she could sleep any deeper she would be dead.

Candice rolled over, making the covers drop a little.THe man, Gambit,looked at what she wore.He looked as if he was trying to utter something but nothing came out.He reached out and wiped a strand of hair from her face.His hand slowly trained down her face until he came to a dog tag necklace.He looked at it and all that he could make out was 'the perfect weapon'.'no kidding...' he thought as he studied her.

He shok every thought he had from his head and headed out the door.He would just have to get him room tomorrow.He stoped in the TV room and layed down on the couch.He closed his eyes and thought,'Gambit's gotta find out more about this cher...'


End file.
